Memories
by Anananne
Summary: Le miroir de Rised n'aura jamais autant servi à un seul homme. Qu'est ce qui peut pousser un homme à mourir sinon l'amour ?


Soyez indulgents, il s'agit de mon premier Lemon ( j'suis émuuuueeeee !) C'est une one-shot plutôt court, mais inspiré. Bizarre quoi. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi...

Il tomba à genoux devant l'immense mur de glace et ses yeux qui depuis de longues minutes refusaient de se lever se fixèrent sur la façade polie qui se dressait devant lui. Il frémit et le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent ce que seul lui pouvait voir. Dans ses yeux, des larmes naquirent et s'échappèrent en un battement de cil, roulant douloureusement sur ses hautes pommettes à l'arrondi parfait.

Il posa son front sur le miroir qui le narguait et ferma les yeux, ses longs cils courbés retenant de minuscules perles d'eau qui finirent par fuirent, s'écrasant sur le sol de pierre froides comme la mort. Jamais le rouge et or n'aurait pensé pouvoir avoir aussi mal. Il ne semblait même plus se rendre compte que les heures filaient en dehors de la pièce sans fenêtre.

Il se redressa péniblement, ses joues commençant à être envahies par un début naissant de barbe. Sans un regard pour le miroir, il claqua la porte. Il laissa derrière lui tout un pans de son histoire, pensant probablement pouvoir l'oublier un jour ou l'autre puis pouvoir y songer comme un simple souvenir. Probablement son plus beau souvenir. Son plus triste aussi.

Le lendemain, il se dirait que sa vie ne valait probablement pas la peine d'être vécu et voudrait mourir. Et tous les jours qui suivraient il essaierait de ne pas y penser, emplissant son existence de futilité. Et les mois s'enchaineraient, les années succèderaient. Le temps qui passe aura plus jamais prise sur lui.

Un jour, probablement avant la fin, son meilleur lui avait décroché une grande claque dans le dos et avait dit en riant qu'il s'agissait d'un ' _never ending love_.' Lui savait que c'était vrai. Elle, elle avait simplement sourit et serré plus fort leur doigts entrelacés. Aujourd'hui, que restait-il de leur amour si ce n'était le regret et l'absence.

Ce qui était une éternité plus tard, l'adolescent aujourd'hui homme regardait le monde au travers des yeux de son passé, croyant voir James en face de lui, s'attendant à tout instant de voir surgir la femme, heureuse comme une gamine insouciante, derrière lui. Mais jamais cela n'arrivait. Alors il se renfermait à chaque fois un peu plus sur lui même, son regard se perdant dans l'infini profondeur noire de la maison de Black.

Et les autres qui ne comprenaient pas le fuyaient. Seul le lycan semblait compatir quelque peu au malheur du seul ami qui lui restait. Même s'il ne comprenait pas réelement. Parfois, lorsqu'il percevait au fond d'yeux bruns la compréhension, il se disait qu'il n'était pas si seul que ça. Mais cela ne durait jamais assez longtemps pour lui donner envie de revivre pour de bon.

Son unique souhait fut d'avoir le miroir de rised. Ce que, étrangement, Dumbledore lui accorda. Il y passa ses jours, ses nuits, chaque seconde qui lui restait à vivre devant lui, assis en tailleur, contemplant ce qu'aurait du être sa vie. Seul dans la pâle lueur d'une bougie, Sirius Black se souvenait.

Il la voyait simplement assise dans l'herbe ondoyante du parc de Poudlard, qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main, lui hurlant de ne pas faire l'imbécile. Puis elle en robe blanche, un long voile cachant ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés, ses lèvres charnues étant un appel aux baisers qu'il ne lui donnerait plus jamais.

Parfois, lorsque la mélancolie prenait le pas sur le reste, elle semblait se blottir contre son torse anciennement large. Il appréciait cette sensation tellement réelle que lui produisait la magie du miroir. Souvent, il pleurait en se rendant compte, une fois de plus, que jamais elle ne pourrait être remplacée.

Il murmurait alors son nom au vide, aux étoiles, à la nuit. _Nasha_... Ses yeux verts tirant sur le gris s'emplissant de tristesse quand elle le voyait encore devant lui à la fixer. Sa bouche faisant une petite moue déçue quand il pleurait. Elle ne semblait plus supporter de la voir ainsi. Et parfois...

Un grincement le tira de sa transe matinale, oui, car c'était le matin se rendit il compte en voyant le mince rais de lumière filtrer par l'ouverture de la porte. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux, ses yeux qu'il savait rougis aux pupilles dilatées. Ses vêtements étaient sales et ses cheveux ne devaient pas avoir meilleur air que ceux de Snivellus songea-t-il.

Un froissement de vêtements et une main dans ses mèches de jais lui fit froncer les sourcils. Jamais personne n'agissait ainsi envers lui sans le connaître parfaitement. Et ce n'était surement pas la main calleuse de Remus.

"Sirius, mon imbécile de chien fou..."

Il secoua la tête. Tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'une sombre histoire de magie. Si il se mettait à espérer, tout cela disparaitrait. Pourtant, elle avait sa voix, soyeuse et si tendre en même temps, celle qu'elle avait à l'époque heureuse.

"Tu ne me regardes pas ? Demanda la voix, un rien déçue.

-Tu n'existes pas, se força t il à dire, prêt à fondre en larme.

-Espèce de sale cornichon à tête de cochon... C'est moi Pads, moi et personne d'autre."

Il se tourna vivement vers la personne et l'enlaça brutalement, les faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, son visage enfouis dans son cou, respirant à grandes bouffées l'odeur si particulière de menthe qui se dégageait de son corps. Au lieu de se dégager, elle entoura son torse de ses longs bras gracieux et rapprocha encore plus son corps du sien.

Elle avait des cheveux presque blonds et le teint légèrement halée. Au coins de ses yeux perlaient de petites larmes salées, et ce, malgré son sourire. L'homme sanglotait comme un môme. Puis sa tête se relevant quelque peu, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une douceur infinie, comme si elle allait se briser dans l'instant. Plus entreprenante, elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise froissée et en arracha les boutons pour redécouvrir avec plaisir son torse pâle et un rien trop mince.

Il glissa sur ses hanches et lorsqu'il se releva, l'entrainant avec lui, elle enserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui dévorant sa bouche de fiévreux baisers. Il brisa la porte plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit et il la déposa doucement sur le lit froid. Ses doigts parcoururent son ventre à présent dénudé et jamais il n'aurait pu songer un jour revivre ce moment qu'il avait toujours été dans son esprit le plus marquant.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à murmurer son nom en une étrange litanie et lorsqu'elle fut nue sous lui, il s'arrêta une seconde pour contempler ses hanches rondes et ses petits seins lourds. Le galbe parfait de ses jambes. Son ventre qui fremissait sous ses lentes caresses. Jamais il n'aurait pu plus désirer une femme que celle ci.

_Nasha_...

Elle défit d'une main maladroite les boutons de son pantalon et le fit glisser au sol, la dernière barrière de tissu qui les séparait le rejoignit aussi vite. Il traça d'humide sillons de sa langue, happant ses tétons durcis, jusqu'à son nombril où il mima l'acte sexuel. Elle se tendit comme la corde d'un violon et sombra progressivement dans la démence.

Dévoré par le désir, il se plaça entre ses cuisses et la pénétra lentement, savourant le fait de voir son visage se tordre sous le plaisir. Puis il ressortit pour y revenir plus violemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en sueur sur le matelas. Il tomba avec elle, ignorant les traces de doigts qu'elle avait fortement imprimé sur sa peau, les minces griffures qu'elle lui avait infligé. Elle se blottit contre lui et murmura un je t'aime qui s'évanouit dans le silence. A jamais.

Lorsque l'ancien Gryffondor s'éveilla, il n'y avait pas de femme nue avec lui, il n'y avait pas de lit aux couvertures soyeuses. Il était seul dans la petite pièce sans fenêtre. En face de lui, le miroir était vide. Il se redressa, et se posta face à lui. Il n'y avait plus rien. Car Sirius Black venait de mourir. Son âme venait de se briser en mille morceaux. De rage, il brandit son poing et brisa le mur glacé qui vola en éclat. Le poing en sang, il sortit de la salle pour son dernier combat. Celui pour lequel James et Lily aurait voulu qu'il meurt. La vie de son filleul.

Au court du chemin, il aurait tout le temps de se demander pourquoi la vie s'acharnait sur eux. Pourquoi il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul que maintenant. Pourquoi il avait oublié, l'espace d'un songe que la seule femme qu'il aimait était morte bien des années auparavant, tuée pour avoir voulu le protéger face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il avait aimé, il avait prié, il avait haï. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir pour son dernier voyage, et au bout du chemin, la femme aux yeux gris le regardait en souriant avant de lui tendre la main.

Et l'innocence reprendrait ses droits.


End file.
